Want
by InkedBaby
Summary: It was a soft sound, one that was barely audible to his own ears, let alone those of a human. At first it was shocking when he heard it, and every time he did it sent a thrill down his spine and shivers to the back of his neck. E/B Canon, other than the fact that SM's Edward is a tad more prudey than mine.


**AN: I've been inspired. ...Don't let me lie, no I haven't. I'm sitting here with my Dr. Pepper and a chocolate bar and decided I wanted to write. What do I want to write? I have no clue, I figured I'd just start with whatever comes to me. So, enjoy. Or not... Whichever is fine with me.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Blood incense. That's what I own. A brand new pack of Vampire Blood incense. And let me just tell you, it's absolutely amazing. I didn't make it though, so that sucks, at least I can enjoy it... Twilight on the other hand, I do not own, and its not nearly as amazing as Vampire Blood incense. DON'T SUE ME.**

It was a soft sound, one that was barely audible to his own ears, let alone those of a human. At first it was shocking when he heard it, and every time he did it sent a thrill down his spine and shivers to the back of his neck. _It must be an amazing sound to make someone of his kind shiver_, he'd muse to himself on occasion.

The sound was none other than a small whimper from the plump, pink lips of Bella Swan. And Edward still remembers the first time he heard it with perfect clarity. Hell, he remembers every time he heard it with perfect clarity, but none compared to the absolute lust-filled shocks that coursed through his body the first time he heard it.

The first time Edward had been so overcome with want that he could barely control himself was the night Bella agreed to marry him. She'd spent hours trying to convince him to just let go, take her, she was and always would be his. But he couldn't, wouldn't. It may not have meant much to Bella at the time, but Edward longed to see the shiny glimmer of _his_ ring on her finger. His mark on her body. He couldn't mark her with his teeth, no, that was far to dangerous, but when he saw the sparkle of his ring gleaming on her finger, his very own mark on that delicate body, he very nearly pounced, body full of want, and brain clouded with lust.

His lips were hot on hers, two pairs of hands roaming, craving to chart new territory, and that's when he'd heard it. As Edward's fingers ghosted across Bella's stomach, just below her chest, she made the sound. That sound that he was one hundred percent certain only he could hear, he knew that she wasn't even aware she'd made it. It was a sound so quiet that the rustling of clothes or even an inhaled breath would mask it from a human's ears, but Edward heard it, and he froze.

Both pairs of eyes flew open, brown in confusion, golden in shock. His body very nearly started shaking with the need to give in, to throw all his morals away and take her right then. The sound had awoken a part of him that he hadn't even known existed, and his body was reacting in the way a body of its age should. The hormonal seventeen year old boy in him craved her, ached for Bella's soft touch, but the much older, wiser part of him screamed and raged, demanding his body to regain control of itself.

She must have noticed, she had to. Her sweet brown eyes narrowed, clearly frustrated but worry seeping through them as well. Recognition sparked in them and a quietly whispered "Edward" brought him back to focus. She thought it was blood-lust he was fighting off, he could tell by the determination beginning to blaze in her brown orbs. She was wrong, she couldn't have been more wrong, but he couldn't tell her that yet, he was still trying to maintain at least an ounce control.

His head shook forcefully when she tried to soothe him, telling him she trusted him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't explain why her words meant to comfort him had him chuckling in dark amusement. And he didn't know how to tell her that it was a sound so small that had him shaking with need, for her body, not her blood, and begging his brain to let him claim what was rightfully his. He glanced down at her finger, diamonds glistening brilliantly, and tried to choke out an explanation as to why, no, what, had his body shaking and mind spinning with want.

"I, no... Bella," her name was a groan, and his hand found her hips, pulling her body to his own, he took in her answering blush and continued, "its not your blood I want."

He left it at that, moving his lips to her neck, letting her take it in, as he kissed her gently. His mind raced, time seemingly longer to his sharp mind as he waited for her response. A small gasp let him know she understood and he looked up from her neck, eyes black as they bored into hers. The lust swimming in her eyes answered his eyes as he vowed to try, try anything he could to get her to make that small, all-consuming noise as often as he possibly could.


End file.
